Legendary Shadows: The Movie, Kuro's Shadow
by salazare
Summary: When sixteen year old Kuro Dairo entered the Duelist Corp. Tournament, he never realized that it would change his life forever...the movie to Legendary Shadows. Completed.
1. Part One: Machiner's Call

1Author's Note:

Hey, salazare here.

I bet you're all wondering this:

What happened before Kenshin Menzuro's life turned totally upside-down?

Was Organization: Darkness always around?

Was there ever another tournament like Battle City or Duelist Kingdom?

Well if you weren't, you are now.

Anyways, I'm here to present to you the first Legendary Shadows movie! I hope you all enjoy it, because Kenshin is not the main character this time! But there will be familiar faces in this movie, so keep a lookout! In any case, this movie takes place a few years (around 3) before the events with Organization: Darkness. I dunno how many parts this will be, but I hope that it will be exciting. After all of this, I hope that you all recall what ff.n authors love to say!

Please R&R!

(And that concludes my longest 'Author's Note'.)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Part One:

Machiner's Call

Kuro Dairo yawned, and turned over in bed. He didn't want to get up. All he wanted to do until the huge tournament in the next week was sleep. And sleep _a lot_. But it seemed that that was not to happen.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YAIBA! USE THE SWORD OF THE THUNDER GOD! BEAT ONIMARUUUUUUUUUUU!"

He fell over in his bed, and inhaled. Then he got up, brushed himself off, and walked over to his little brother. Said brother, named Yusuke, was watching one of the mot popular children's shows in Japan. Legendary Swordsman- Yaiba.

"Yusuke..." said Kuro, an anger vein showing on his head.

"Yes big brother?" replied Yusuke, eyes on the screen.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA WATCH TV AND YELL, DO IT IN THE OTHER ROOM, DAMN IT!"

Although Kuro was sixteen, and Yusuke was only twelve, Yusuke was not afraid of Kuro.

"No." said Yusuke, eyes still on the screen.

"Damn it!" swore Kuro, giving up, and getting his duel monsters cards out.

Kuro wasn't that big of a person. In fact, he was kind of small for his age. Even though he was sixteen, he was only five-foot-ten, with his twelve-year-old brother standing at five-foot-seven. They both had matching black hair, although Kuro's was dyed red. Their eyes, though, were different colours. Kuro's being white, he was certainly special. Yusuke's, though, was a normal brown.

Yusuke was watching Kuro as he went through his duel monsters cards, and then he had a thought.

"Big brother..." said Yusuke, standing up.

"What?" asked Kuro.

"Do you want to duel? If you beat me, I'll go watch my Yaiba DVDs somewhere else." said the twelve-year-old, getting his deck out.

Kuro looked up from his cards, and smiled. "I accept that challenge. Now...are you ready?"

They both stood up and walked over to the middle of the room (Yusuke paused the DVD and turned off the TV, first.) While shuffling their decks. Then they exchanged decks and shuffled, returning them when done. The decks were then placed on the ground.

"Let's duel!" the brothers said together, drawing their cards.

"I'll go first!" said Yusuke, drawing a card. "And I'll play the spell Ookazi! This will decrease your Life Points by eight hundred! Next I'll set a monster in defense mode, and a face-down card finishes my turn."

Kuro: 3200

Yusuke: 4000

"My turn!" said Kuro, drawing a card. "And I'll set one card face-down, and then I set a face-down monster as well. Now it's your go!"

"Fine then! I draw a card, and then set a card face-down! Next I'll flip summon Skelengel (900/400) which allows me to draw an extra card! I'll then sacrifice Skelengel for Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400)! He then attacks your face-down monster!"

Kuro smiled. "Not if I first activate Draining Shield. I'm sorry, but it looks like you've only helped me."

Kuro: 5600

Yusuke: 4000

"Fine, I end my turn." said Yusuke, doing as he said.

"I'll draw a card now." said Kuro, drawing. "And then I flip summon Machiner's Defender (1200/1800) which allows me to add one Commander Covington from my deck to my hand. Next, I summon Machiner's Soldier (1600/1500) in attack mode! After that, I play Graceful Charity, discarding Machiner's Sniper and Seven Tools of the Bandit. Guess what comes next?"

Yusuke groaned. "Premature Burial?"

"Yup!" said Kuro, smiling and playing it.

Kuro: 4800

Yusuke: 4000

"Now say hello to Machiner's Sniper (1800/800)! But that's not all; I also activate 7 Completed! This'll increase my Sniper's attack or defense by seven hundred! So...I choose attack (2500/800)! Now my Sniper...slay the dragon!"

"Now it's my turn to grin." said Yusuke, "I activate my face-down card! Magic Cylinders! You will now get damage equal to your monster's attack points!"

Kuro: 2300

Yusuke: 4000

"Ouch." said Kuro. "I guess I'll end my turn now."

"And I'll beat you! I now attack your Machiner's Defender!"

Kuro didn't even flinch as he heard that. "You can't. My Sniper prevents you from attacking any Machiner monsters other than him. Sorry."

"Crap!" said Yusuke. "Fine then, I won't attack. I'll just end my turn."

As Kuro drew, he smiled. "And now I'll win."

"How?" Inquired Yusuke.

"Easy. I summon Commander Covington (1000/600) and activate his effect! Now I can send Machiner's Sniper, Machiner's Gunner, and Machiner's Soldier all to the graveyard...in order to special summon...Machiner's Force (4600/4100)!"

"N-no..." whispered Yusuke... "Not that..."

"And then I activate the almighty card...Limiter Removal! Now all of my machine-type monsters double their attack points until the end of my turn (9200/4100) (2000/600)!

"Then...Machiner's Force attacks you, after I pay one thousand Life Points, and that's game."

Kuro: 2300

Yusuke: 0

"Aw man." said Yusuke. "I lost."

"Now go and watch Yaiba in the living room or sumtin." said Kuro.

"Fine, fine..." replied Yusuke, gathering up his DVDs and leaving the room.

When he was gone, Kuro plopped on his bed.

"Now I can finally sleep..."

But he realized that sleep wouldn't come.

"DAMN IT!" he swore, and then walked over to pick up a book from his bookshelf.

"Fine, then I guess it's time for some advanced reading." he said, as he started reading Yaiba volume 1.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir." said a voice, making Makura Juzo look behind herself.

"What is it, Yon?" asked the lady, sitting in her chair.

"I'm just double-checking the areas in which you wish for us ten to be stationed in your tournament next week."

"Ah...that." said Makura, "I haven't changed my mind about anything. Go to where I told you to before."

"Yes, ma'am." said Yon, before departing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: And that concludes part one of this movie. By the way, the Machiner cards are real cards, if you didn't already know. They just recently came out in Japan, I think. Please R&R!

New cards played:

Ookazi/ Normal Spell/ Effect: Inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

Skelengel/ Light/ Fairy/Effect/ LV2/ ATK: 900/ DEF: 400/ Effect: FLIP: Draw one card from your deck.

Luster Dragon #2/ Wind/ Dragon/ LV6/ ATK: 2400/ DEF:1400

Draining Shield/ Normal Trap/ Effect: Negate 1 of your opponent's monster's attacks and increase your Life Points by an amount equal to the attack of the attacking monster.

Machiner's Defender/ Earth/ Machine/ Effect/ LV4/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1800/ Effect: FLIP: Add one Commander Covington from your deck to your hand. The deck is then shuffled.

Machiner's Soldier/ Earth/ Machine/Effect/ LV4/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1500/ Effect: If this card is successfully Normal Summoned when you have no monsters on your side of the field, you may Special Summon one monster with Machiner in it's name, other than Machiner's Soldier from your hand.

Graceful Charity/ Normal Spell/ Effect: Draw three cards from your deck. Then discard two cards from your hand.

Premature Burial/ Equip Spell/ Effect: You must pay 800 Life Points to activate this card. When this card is activated, Special Summon a monster from your graveyard in attack mode and equip it with this card. When the equipped monster is destroyed or removed from the field, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

Machiner's Sniper/ Earth/ Machine/Effect/ LV4/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 800/ Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, all cards with Machiner in their name, other than Machiner's Sniper cannot be attacked.

Seven Completed/ Equip Spell/ Effect: You can only equip this card to a machine-type monster. You then choose whether to increase the equipped monster's attack or defense by 700. Then increase the selected one.

Magic Cylinders/ Normal Trap/ Effect: Negate one of your opponent's monster's attacks and inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the amount of attack points of the selected monster.

Commander Covington/ Earth/ Machine/Effect/ LV4/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 600/ Effect: Send one of each Machiner's Soldier, Machiner's Sniper, and Machiner's Defender from your side of the field to your graveyard in order to Special Summon one Machiner's Force from your hand or deck.

Machiner's Force/ Earth/ Machine/Effect/ LV10/ ATK: 4600/ DEF: 4100/ Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned other than by the effect of Commander Covington. The owner of this card must pay 1000 Life Points, in order for this card to attack. Send this card to Graveyard from the field to special summon one of each Machiner's Soldier, Machiner's Sniper, and Machiner's Defender from your Graveyard.

Limiter Removal/ Quick-Play Spell/ Double the attack of all face-up Machine-type monsters on your side of the field. During your End Phase, all monsters effected by this card are destroyed.


	2. Part Two: The Tournament Begins!

Part Two:

The Tournament Begins!

"And we welcome you to the Duelist Corp. Tournament! We hope that you not only have fun, but also do your best..."

Kuro yawned as the man blabbed on with his speech. The long-awaited day, and here he was! Listening to some chatterbox!

"...Now, the rules are simple. You were each given three special chips that should resemble poker chips."

Kuro looked at his hand. There were three chips; a red, blue, and black one.

"Each of these 'chips' have another kind of chip inside of them- a computer chip. They are encoded so they cannot be copied in any way. To get to the finals, you need five of each colour of chip. As you can tell, there are eighty of you here...but that means that only sixteen of you can get to the finals...so, you better do your best, and hope that you don't lose! The next rule is that if you may not decline a challenge, unless the challenger has no chips left. Another thing is that you may duel anywhere throughout this city- the same place that was used for Battle City several years ago. Also, you will be using 'Duel Disks' for this tournament. You may pick it up at the Duel Shop over there. Now...let the games begin at exactly noon!"

Kuro moved forward, concentrating on getting his Duel Disk. So, he was surprised when...

"HEYA KURO!"

...Three of his friends came up and yelled in his face. One was a dyed-blue hair girl named Narumi (Eye colour: Blue). The next one was a silver-haired wild-boy named Itakura, who's eyes were hazel. The last was another person with dyed hair. The purple-haired, brown-eyed girl named Reika.

"Oh..." he said, after he got over the shock. "Hey, guys...I...uh...couldn't find you in the crowd...and...so..."

"Oh, quit the excuses." said Narumi. "Let's just go over and get our Duel Disks."

And so they did.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

11:51 AM:

Narumi, Kuro, Itakura, and Reika all stood at the big clock in the square, waiting for it to become noon.

"Hey, guys..." said Itakura, "Maybe we should, you know, split up."

"Well..." said Kuro, "If we went into groups of two...then I wouldn't mind."

"Fine by me." said Reika.

"And me." said Narumi.

"Then it's settled." said Itakura. "The guys will go together and the girls will go together. Agreed?"

"Agreed." they all said together.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12:30 P.M.:

Itakura and Kuro were wandering around, not knowing where to go or who to duel. Then they heard something frightening.

"Okay, I won!" said a voice. "Now, gimme all of your cards!"

"N-no..." whimpered another voice. "I-I only have to give you the two chips we agreed on..."

"Oh yeah? Maybe you'll answer to my knife..."

"Hey, Kuro..." said Itakura. "This looks dangerous...maybe we should go...eh? KURO?"

He had looked to his side to see that Kuro had already gone to the other side of the alleyway that they were on.

"Hold it right there!" said Kuro, who was standing like a triumphant super-hero. "Leave that boy alone!"

They boy he was talking about was around five feet in size, and also looked a bit wimpy. His hair was a normal black. The other person was a medium-sized but though-looking guy, who had a knife in his right hand and two chips (one red and one black) in his left.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" sneered the tough guy.

"I...uh...challenge you to a duel!" said Kuro, his arm lifted up showing his Duel Disk.

"Then I accept." said the tough guy. "If I win, you give me not only all of your chips, but your deck as well. You'll also get a punishment from me." he licked his knife.

"And If I win, you not only let this boy go, but I also get a chip from you for each one that I have. And that's one of each colour. Deal?"

"Deal." said the tough guy, getting his duel disk ready.

"Let's duel!" they said.

Kuro: 4000

TG: 4000

"Hey, my name's Kuro...what's your name?"

"Takagi. Now I'll go first! I'll set one card face-down, and summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in attack mode! Then it's your turn!"

The Goblins appeared as fierce as ever, with their dented armour, and spears. They were as green as grass...and as strong as an ox...herd. The face-down card also materialized behind them, making Kuro a bit shocked. He had never used a duel disk duel before.

"My move, then? Fine. I'll draw a card, then play Pot of Greed, drawing to more. Next I summon Machiner's Soldier (1600/1500) in attack mode. Then his effect activates, allowing me to special summon another Machiner monster if he is normal summoned while alone on the field. It can be any one, as long as it's not another Machiner's Soldier. So I choose Machiner's Alchemist (1000/1000)."

Machiner's Soldier appeared first- a robotic-like green creature with a huge sword for it's left hand. It's right hand for normal, but there seemed to be rocket launchers on it's body. It also looked as if it could combine with others. Machiner's Alchemist was second, and it was mechanical as well, but it did not seem to be as compatible as the Soldier did. It held a mechanical book in it's hands, though.

"Machiner's Alchemist lets me transfer his attack and or defense points to one of my other Machiner cards once per turn, until the end of the turn. So I'll add his attack to Machiner's Soldier (2600/1500) (0/1000)! Then, my Soldier will attack your attack force!"

Then Machiner in question leaped up and brought his arm-blade down while he was going down. It sliced strait through the first goblin, and he sliced though the stomachs of the other two while they were in shock.

Kuro: 4000

Takagi: 3700

"These holograms are awesome...anyways, I'll set 2 cards face-down, and end this turn of mine (1600/1500) (1000/1000)."

Now Takagi was clearly pissed off. And ready to fight back.

"I'll set one more card face-down." he said. Then I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) and crush your stupid Soldier!"

The Iron Knight materialized with it's dark armour and shield-arm, and then ran up to strike Machiner's Soldier, crushing it. It's arm-blade couldn't compete.

Kuro: 3800

Takagi: 3700

"Your move." concluded Takagi.

"Draw! Then I summon Machiner's Sniper (1800/800) in attack mode!"

Machiner's Sniper, like the Soldier, looked robotic-like and as if it could combine with other cards. The differences were, though, that it was beige, and it had a gun mounted on it's shoulder. It's eyes, too, seemed to burn colder (oxymoron, here...) than the Soldier's or the Alchemist's.

"Then I'll transfer Machiner's Alchemist's attack points to him (2800/800) (0/1000) and switch the Alchemist into defense mode! After that, my Sniper will attack your Gearfried!"

The Sniper moved it's gun into 'firing' mode, and shot a...well, shot. But the bullet was suddenly sucked into...well, some kind of portal.

"Negate Attack stops that attack. Anything else?"

Kuro bit his lip. This wasn't good for him.

"You can go it, Kuro!" shouted Itakura. "Beat this punk!"

"Shut up!" shouted Takagi. "I'd like to see you fight me- with fists or knives!"

Itakura shut up after that, but still cheered Kuro on silently (in his mind).

"I end my turn after a face-down card." said Kuro, seemingly unaffected by those last few sentences.

"Then it goes to me." said Takagi, drawing again. "And I play The A. Forces! With this continuos spell, all of my warrior-type monsters will gain 200 attack points for every warrior or spellcaster type on my side of the field (2000/1600). Then I attack your Alchemist this time!"

"But you can't!"

"I can if I use the spell card, Effect Negate. I think it's pretty obvious what it does."

Gearfried again struck with it's shield-arm, this time ending the life of the Alchemist. Although the Life Points stood the same this time.

"I end my turn there." he said.

"I draw." said Kuro, "And then I summon Machiner's Side-less Bomber (1400/1400). Once per turn, by sacrificing one of my Machiner monsters, I can destroy a monster you have on the field. So, I'll sacrifice the Sniper to destroy your Iron Knight."

The bomber appeared as a grinning cyborg, it's mechanized arms with multiple visible wires, probably for connecting itself with bombs. It's grin widened as the Sniper walked over to it. The Bomber then rearranged a few wires in the Sniper's back, and then pushed it over to Gearfried, where the Sniper exploded. It, of course, killed Gearfried too.

"And then the Bomber attacks you directly!"

The bomber picked up a bomb (which just happened to be there) and threw it at Takagi, It exploded on contact, leaving Takagi stumbling in the smoke.

Kuro: 3800

Takagi: 2300

"My turn ends there."

"Damn." swore Takagi. "You're more annoying than I gave you credit for. Well, I'll activate my face-down card, which is Call of the Haunted. I, of course, bring back Gearfried (2000/1600).

The familiar Knight returned, but with a vengeance this time.

"But he won't be staying for long this time." said Takagi, "Because this time I'm activating my card, Release Restraint! Now I can release the soul of...Gearfried the Swordmaster (2800/2200)! Oh, by the way...if I equip him with a card, I can destroy a monster on the field. So I'll add Axe of Despair to him (3800/2200) to increase his attack by one thousand _and _kill your monster! Now...die!"

Gearfried the Swordmaster was a huge muscle-bound creature who seemed to have no limit to his power. He wielded his sword with one hand...his sword, which was bigger and heavier than a Claymore Sword. He struck down the Side-less Bomber when an axe appeared in his other hand, his left hand.

"Now he'll attack your Life Points directly!" declared Takagi.

"No!" called Itakura.

"Relax Itakura- I'm not dead yet! Reveal, Draining Shield!"

Kuro: 7600

Takagi: 2300

"I end my turn." said Takagi bitterly.

"And I start mine! I'll play Premature Burial! This'll bring back an old friend! Come on...Machiner's Sniper (1800/800)! Next, I activate my face-down card! And that would be...Call of the Haunted! This'll also bring back an old friend! Say hullo to Machiner's Soldier (1600/1500)!"

The two monsters were returned, clawing their ways from the ground, but otherwise looking exactly as before.

"So? I'll just crush them again!"

"Heh...not if I summon...Machiner's Defender (1200/1800) in attack mode!"

This creature was one with it's shoulders being completely mounted guns. It was a blue creature that has no arms, but it had two huge legs.

"I have yet to see your point..." said Takagi.

"If you know what Ultimate Offering is, then you know what my point is."

"Oh? And what is this 'Ultimate Offering'?"

"This allows me to sacrifice five hundred Life Points (7600 LP) in order to get another normal summon or set! Now I do so (7100 LP), and summon...Commander Covington (1000/600)!"

The commander was a reddish robot who was still somewhat human-like. It somewhat resembled a missile...somehow.

"Oooo...scary. I think I just wet myself." This was Takagi's sarcasm, of course.

"You will, when you see this. I'll use commander Covington's effect to combine Machiner's Gunner, Machiner's Sniper, and Machiner's Soldier together...into Machiner's Force (4600/4100)!"

The monsters rearranged themselves; Machiner's Soldier as the legs and torso, Machiner's Sniper as the head and upper-body, and Machiner's Defender as a sort of missile launcher on it's back.

"Damn, that's good. But it won't be good enough to win this game for you."

"What if I play Limiter Removal?" Kuro slipped the said card into his spell-trap card slots. (9200/4100 and 2000/600)

"DAMN YOU!"

"Attack!"

The launcher on the Force's back launched several missiles at the Swordmaster, blowing him to bits.

Kuro: 7100

Takagi: 0

"Damn it..." said Takagi, who threw three chips to the ground and ran away...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro: 1 Red Chip, 3 Black Chips, 2 Blue Chips

Itakura: 1 Red Chip, 1 Black Chip, 1 Blue Chip

Narumi & Keiko?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cards Played:

Goblin Attack Force/ Earth/ Warrior/Effect/ LV4/ ATK: 2300/ DEF: 0/ Effect: When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. The card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn, except with a card effect.

Pot of Greed/ Normal Spell/ Effect: Draw two cards from your deck.

Machiner's Soldier/ Earth/ Machine/Effect/ LV4/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1500/ Effect: If this card is successfully Normal Summoned when you have no monsters on your side of the field, you may Special Summon one monster with Machiner in it's name, other than Machiner's Soldier from your hand.

Machiner's Alchemist/ Earth/ Machine/Effect/ LV4/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000/ Effect: Once per turn, you made give this monster's attack and/or defense points to another monster on your side of the field, as long as it has Machiner in it's name. However, these points go back to this monster during your next end phase. (Original Card.)

Gearfried the Iron Knight/ Earth/ Warrior/Effect/ LV4/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1600/ Effect: When an equip card is equipped to this card, destroy the equip card.

Machiner's Sniper/ Earth/ Machine/Effect/ LV4/ ATK: 1800/ DEF: 800/ Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, all cards with Machiner in their name, other than Machiner's Sniper cannot be attacked.

Negate Attack/ Counter Trap/ Effect: Activate when your opponent's monster attacks. Negate you opponent's monster's attack and end their battle phase.

The A. Forces/ Continuos Spell/ Effect: For every face-up Warrior-Type and Spellcaster-Type monster on your side of the field, increase the ATK of all Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field by 200 points.

Effect Negate/ Normal Spell/ Select one monster on the field. For as long as the monster remains face-up on the field, it's effect cannot be activated in any way. (Original Card.)

Machiner's Side-less Bomber/ Earth/ Machine/Effect/ LV4/ ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400/ Effect: Once per turn, you may sacrifice one monster on your side of the field (except Machiner's Side-less Bomber) and destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field. (Original Card.)

Call of the Haunted/ Continuos Trap/ Effect: Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is destroyed or removed from the field, the summoned monster is destroyed. If the summoned monster is destroyed, this card is also destroyed.

Release Restraint/ Normal Spell/Tribute 1 "Gearfried The Iron Knight" on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Gearfried The Swordmaster" from your hand or Deck.

Gearfried the Swordmaster/ Earth/ Warrior/Effect/ LV8/ ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2200/ Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of"Release Restraint". When this card is equipped with an Equip Card, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.

Axe of Despair/ Equip Spell/ Effect: A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 1000 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, if you offer 1 monster on your side of the field as a Tribute, this card returns to the top of your Deck.

Premature Burial/ Equip Spell/ Effect: You must pay 800 Life Points to activate this card. When this card is activated, Special Summon a monster from your graveyard in attack mode and equip it with this card. When the equipped monster is destroyed or removed from the field, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

Machiner's Defender/ Earth/ Machine/ Effect/ LV4/ ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1800/ Effect: FLIP: Add one Commander Covington from your deck to your hand. The deck is then shuffled.

Ultimate Offering/ Continuos Trap/ Effect: You may pay 500 Life Points (per monster) in order to get an extra normal summon or set. You may only activate this effect during your Main Phase 1 or your opponent's Battle Phase.

Commander Covington/ Earth/ Machine/Effect/ LV4/ ATK: 1000/ DEF: 600/ Effect: Send one of each Machiner's Soldier, Machiner's Sniper, and Machiner's Defender from your side of the field to your graveyard in order to Special Summon one Machiner's Force from your hand or deck.

Machiner's Force/ Earth/ Machine/Effect/ LV10/ ATK: 4600/ DEF: 4100/ Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned other than by the effect of Commander Covington. The owner of this card must pay 1000 Life Points, in order for this card to attack. Send this card to Graveyard from the field to special summon one of each Machiner's Soldier, Machiner's Sniper, and Machiner's Defender from your Graveyard.

Limiter Removal/ Quick-Play Spell/ Double the attack of all face-up Machine-type monsters on your side of the field. During your End Phase, all monsters effected by this card are destroyed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I really hope that you like this so far...because I'm here, up until three making sure that it's perfect. And yet there still might be some minor flaws. Oh, well. Thanks for all of the reviews so far, and please...R&R!


	3. Part Three: Double Duel

1 Part Three:

Double Duel

Kuro and Itakura walked, after saving the teenage from being beaten up and robbed by the hands of Takagi.

"Damn! I said one of each colour...that bastard..." said Kuro

Itakura sighed. He was happy that Kuro won his duel, but he was constantly complaining about how Takagi just gave him an extra black chip, and no red chips.

Kuro stopped his fit to see that there was a family of four passing by. The all were Japanese, and the children were a boy and a girl, apparently. The boy was maybe around eleven or twelve, and the girl about the same. The parents...well, they were probably in their thirties. The children had duel disks on.

"Heh, I'm gonna win this tournament, Vicky! Just you watch." said the boy.

"Sure you are. If you can beat my Occult Deck!" replied the girl.

"Now, now...Kenshin, Vicky, let's just go and let you guys find your next opponents." said the mother.

"Yes, mother!" they replied, smiling.

They passed Kuro and Itakura, and the boy named Kenshin locked eyes with Kuro. They watched each other until they were out of the other's sight.

_There's just something about that boy... _thought Kuro.

Out loud he said, "Well, let's go on and finds another challenge!"

_He's over that Takagi thing just like that? _Thought Itakura, surprised.

And so they went on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was near the bride that Itakura and Kuro found their next opponents...but they didn't know that yet.

"C'mon, girls!" a guy was saying. "We won't bite!"

"Come on Shin'ichi..." said the guy with him, "We shouldn't bug them..."

The first guy was bending towards two girls, who looked scared. The first guy, and the guy next to him, both looked as if they were around twenty or so years old...and they were flirting with those who looked to be around seventeen or so. Well, the one named Shin'ichi was.

"Lay off, Kaitou!" said Shin'ichi, "They're both beautiful...it would be a shame to let them go!"

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

Itakura couldn't look. _Oh please let it be some other idiot...oh please let it be some other idiot...let Kuro be standing next to me, minding his own business...not messing with these two big guys..._

Itakura opened his eyes, and to his dismay, saw Kuro standing in-between Shin'ichi and the two girls.

"Don't get in my way, kid!" said Shin'ichi, "Or else!"

"Kuro...I think we should do what he says!" said Itakura, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Listen to you friend, kid!" said Shin'ichi.

"No way!" shouted Kuro, and he pointed at the duel disk that was peaking out of Shin'ichi's bag. "I challenge you to a duel! If I win, then you'll leave these girls alone! Also, I get chips from you!"

"Fine!" said Shin'ichi, "In fact, I have four chips! I'll bet them all! And...I propose a tag duel! Each player four thousand Life Points and four chips! Is that okay with you?"

"Fine!" said Kuro. "Itakura and I accept your challenge!"

"What?" exclaimed Itakura, "But I don't have-"

Kuro cut him off by placing a chip in his pocket. "And now you do."

Itakura took out the chip, as well as his other three. "Okay, but we better not lose."

Kaitou and Shin'ichi each got their duel disks on, and Itakura and Kuro got their decks in.

"Let's duel!" they all said together.

Kuro: 4000/ Itakura: 4000

Shin'ichi: 4000/ Kaitou: 4000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. If you want something long, then read Legendary Shadows...I got four chapters up today. Also, if you've read Legendary Shadows, you'll know Shin'ichi and Kaitou.


	4. Part Four: Shadows

Part Four:

Shadows

"Let's...duel!" said Kuro, smiling.

"Me first." said Shinichi. "And I'll summon Hinotama Soul (600/500) in attack mode! Next up is Meteor of Destruction! And I'll disperse it's effect equally between you two!"

Kuro: 3500/ Itakura: 3500

"I'll end my turn with two face-down cards." said he.

Kuro drew. "Cool! I'm up with these cards! Go, Machiner's Sniper (1800/800)! Next I'll set a card and end my turn!"

Now it was Kaitou's turn to draw. "Um...I think I'll summon Magic Thief- Kaitou KID (2000/1700) in attack mode...and then I'll end my turn..."

"And it's time for mine!" said Itakura, drawing. "I'll play Shadow Summoner (1600/1600) in attack mode...and then I'll use his effect to special summon two Shadow Tokens (300/300 x2) in attack or defense mode, these two being in attack mode. Now my Summoner will attack the Hinotama Soul!"

The glaring fireball made no sound as it was destroyed with a blast from the Summoner's wand.

Shinichi: 3000

Shinichi was grinning, "Good, good! Now I play my trap card, Backfire! Now you'll lose Life Points when you destroy one of my fire-type monsters!"

Itakura: 3000

"Damn..." said Itakura, "I end my turn."

Shinichi drew, "Alright, now it's time to play Polymerization, fusing together the three Fire Foxes in my hand in order to form...Fire Fox King (2500/1000)! So say goodbye to your Machiner's Sniper!"

Kuro's face-down card was triggered. "Go, Machiner's Call For Help! When you attack a Machiner monster, I can use this card in order to special summon another one from my hand! Go, Machiner's Sniper number two (1800/800)!"

"So?" asked Shinichi, until the Snipers shot down the fire blast, "What the hell?"

"Machiner's Sniper makes it so no monster can attack any Machiner monster other than himself." explained Kuro.

"So with two, the attack is negated all together!" said Itakura.

"Damn it." said Shinichi. "Next time, I can target Itakura..."

Kuro drew. "Alright, Shinichi...let's see you face this! Go, Machiner's Tank (700/1500)! And I'll use his effect to blast you away! Sacrificial Intellect!"

The Sniper got inside of the Tank, and then shot at Shinichi...But fell out of the tank, dead.

Shinichi: 2100

"Next is the next Sniper!"

Shinichi: 1200

"And finally, the Tank sacrifices itself!"

Shinichi: 850

"Ha!" exclaimed Shinichi, "I'm still alive!"

Kuro shrugged. "That's because I want Itakura to finish this...

"My turn ends."

Kaitou drew, and pointed to the Summoner.

"Attack, my Kaitou KID!"

KID shot his Cardgun at the Summoner, and Itakura flinched.

Itakura: 2100

Shinichi: 850

Kaitou: 4000

Kuro: 3500

"Ouch..." said Itakura. "Is it my turn?"

"Um...sure." said Kaitou. "I end my turn."

Itakura drew, and placed a card onto his duel disk, "I guess you were right, Kuro..."

"What do you mean?" asked Shinichi,

"...I can win!" exclaimed Itakura, "I'll play Shadow Death Slash, allowing me to discard the top five cards on my deck and deal you damage equal to their total levels times one hundred! And the top five cards are...

"Shadow Summoner, Level Four...

"The Small Shadow, Level Three...

"Another copy of The Small Shadow, Level Three...

"Shadow Double, a spell card...

"And Shadow Ultima- King of Darkness, Level Ten."

"Nice." said Kuro, "That leaves some left over damage for Kaitou!"

Total Damage: 2000 LP.

Shinichi: 0

Kaitou: 2850

"Damn it to hell!" exclaimed Shinichi, "Beat them, Kaitou!"

"I end my turn." said Itakura.

"And mine begins!" said Kuro, "I now summon Machiner's Sniper (1800/800), and then I activate my face-down Ultimate Offerings! Next up is Bonds of Brothers, which will allow me to pay one thousand Life Points in order to special summon Machiner's Soldier (1600/1500) and Machiner's Defender (1200/1800) from my deck! Then Ultimate Offerings' effect kicks in, allowing me to pay five hundred Life Points in order to gain another normal summon for this turn! And I'll use this extra summon in order to play Commander Covington (1000/600)! Finally, his effect will activate...forming Machiner's Force (4600/4100)!"

"What a long move..." said Kaitou.

"Now, my Machiner's Force will kill off your Kaitou KID!" exclaimed Kuro.

Kuro: 1000

Kaitou: 250

"Finally..." said Kuro, "I'll attack you directly with Commander Covington, ending this duel."

Kaitou: 0

Kaitou sighed. "I guess this means we have to give up four chips each..."

"...no." said Shinichi, "Why not give them all of our chips?"

_So he was lying about only having four? _Thought Kuro.

Kaitou looked at him with surprise, and Shinichi shrugged. "I just think...that they deserve it, don't you?"

Kaitou considered it, and then smiled. "So...you're getting to be a better person?"

Shinichi shrugged. "Whatever..."

Kuro: 4 Red Chips, 4 Black Chips, 4 Blue Chips

Itakura: 2 Red Chips, 3 Black Chips, 3 Blue Chips

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Take that, Ichi." said Reika. "And die."

"Damn it..." said Ichi, "How...how could you beat me so easily?"

Reika: 4000

Ichi: 4000

"Go and join your friends, you scum!" exclaimed Reika.

"Heh heh...you can be really scaring, Reika." said Narumi.

Reika smiled. "Heh. But I did get us each enough chips to get to the finals."

"I wonder..." said Narumi, "...if our 'friends' got to the finals yet?"

"Those fools are better duelists than they look." said Reika. "They won't be able to ever defeat us, though. Two of the last three demons on Earth..."

Reika: 5 of each chip.

Narumi: 5 of each chip.

Laughing, they both walked towards the middle of the city...where the finals were being held...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I won't be telling about the cards ever again, because I don't have the patience to do it anymore. I might someday continue the ones in Legendary Shadows, but not this one.

Please R&R!

-Salazare

P.S. Sorry for the short duel...


	5. Part Five: The Beginning of the End

Part Five:

The Beginning of the End

Kuro looked left and right, he had just had a strange feeling.

_I feel a flashback coming on..._ he thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Kuro was reading the ancient book, grinning as he did so._

"_Legendary Shadows...the objects of unimaginable power! Anyone who uses them could possibly gain the power to control the world!"_

_He touched the picture in the book. "Oh, if only I could have just one!"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He smiled, remembering that moment.

"I sense powerful magic..." he said. "Come on, Itakura!"

"But...!" said Itakura. "What about the tournament?"

"Screw the tournament! I need those Legendary Shadows! This is a moment I've been waiting for!"

Itakura sighed, watching for a second as Kuro ran away. Then, he started to follow him.

_Why do I feel that something bad is going to happen soon?_ Thought Itakura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reika's ears twitched.

"A Legendary Shadow..." she muttered. "Come on, Narris!"

"Rokanna..." said Narumi, now known as Narris.

"Follow me!" said Rokanna. Narris nodded. She grinned.

_Rokanna, I'm going to get the Legendary Shadow. I won't let you get it!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro stared at the sight in front of him. It was an orb. A simple orb.

_The moment...I've been waiting for..._ he thought, with a smile. _Is finally here!_

Rokanna and Narris had just turned the corner. The Legendary Shadow let off a bright light.

Kuro and Itakura were both unconscious when the light cleared, so Rokanna and Narris could run up to the Legendary Shadow.

"Good." said Rokanna. "Now I can do the Demon King's plan..."

"OR NOT!" yelled Narris, quickly drawing a knife and stabbing Rokanna.

The demon staggered back in surprise, bleeding in the stomach.

"Bi...tch..." she said, falling over.

"HA HA HA!" laughed Narris. "It's mine!"

As she walked up to the Legendary Shadow, Kuro stood up. He grinned.

Quickly, he dashed over to Narris and punched her in the stomach, while she was shocked.

"Narris, Narris, Narris..." he said. "You shouldn't disobey the King's orders. It's unhealthy."

She grabbed the knife from Narris' hand, and stabbed her in the head. "This'll finish you off, now you won't get to come back in another body, copying me..."

Rokanna, in Kuro's body, now grinned. She walked up to the Legendary Shadow. "This Legendary Shadow is...that of Creation. Now I can create Inhumans..."

She laughed. "Finally, it's time! The search can officially begin!"

She grabbed the orb and pushed it into her body. She drew forth the power, and used it on Itakura.

"You shall be my first servant!" she said. "HELP ME DESTROY THIS WORLD!"

Itakura woke up to that, seeing who he thought was Kuro, laughing.

"Kuro..." he said. "What happened...?"

"The beginning of the end!" said Rokanna, laughing. "THE BEGINNING OF THE END, ITAKURA!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The End of Legendary Shadows, The Movie: Kuro's Shadow

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Oh noes! The Beginning of the End!

Goodbye all who read this! It's probably one of my worst ever stories, but it's something!

It continues in 'Legendary Shadows'!

Please R&R!

-Salazare


End file.
